dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Nine: Aliens' Encounter! (part 1)
It was when Max and Al played the Collectible Dinosaur Card Game when their Holders beeped. "Where do you think the dinosaur is?" said Zoe as the Team ran off to the D Lab with their dinosaurs. "Germany," said Al as he zoomed the Holder's view out. "So what's the dinosaur?" "No idea. But we'd better be hurry!" ****** "Ready to transport?" asked Reese as soon as the Team entered the Lab. The four nod, and they stepped into the transporting altar and pressed the transport button on their Holders. "Be careful," said Reese without looking. "We never know what you're going into." "We will," promised Zoe. And then she left with Paris. Just then, Dr. Taylor entered the lab with his travel bag packed on his bag. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, looking around. "No," said Reese. "You missed everything." ****** When the Team arrived, something flashed in front of them. "What was that?" said Rex as Ace hissed. "It's so fast. It must be a Wind type!" "Probably," said Al. "Claws, Dino Slash! Deinonychus, claw them off!" Claws appeared in for battle. "Careful!" shouted Zoe, but as she said that, the swift dinosaur used Vanquishing Vortex and threw Claws away. "That was like Tornado Toss," said Al. "Claws! Bladely Sickles!" Claws ran through the 'missing' dinosaur. Hit it! "It's a Liliensternus!" said Max as he saw the Liliensternus got two scar marks emerging from its scales. "Ha!" shouted Al as the Liliensternus' attack missed. Claws was in a good position for battle. "Claws! Show it some slash!" Claws kicked the Liliensternus, but as he kicked he swung his deadly arc claws, stabbing her. "That surely would cause some damage," said Max. But the Liliensternus woke up again and attacked Claws with full power. It ran even faster than when it did Vanquishing Vortex, and it also threw Claws further than before. "Now this is Tornado Toss!" said Al as he saw Claws got thrown away. "That's it!" shouted Max. "Sorry, Chomp! Mammo Slash! Uintatherium, charge!" Hexa appeared, ready for a full time fight. "Electric Charge!"He ran with the whole weight of his body to the Liliensternus, gathering more electricity to his pipe like horns. But the Liliensternus was too fast, she ran off and hit Hexa with her head. "Sloth!" shouted Zoe as she summoned her Mammal. "Dino Swing!" She used the Card she got from Dr. Z when Al defeated one of Max's dinosaur in the game. Sloth rushed forward, and luckily she got the Liliensternus' tail. She swung her around as she did with Sloth Grip Roll, but now she threw the Liliensternus up. "My chance! Lightning Spear!" shouted Max. He slashed a Card from his pocket and Hexa jumped with the arrow like electricity charge on his horns. The Liliensternus lost! But just then an Irritator fell from above. And the Team just realized that a giant spaceship was hovering above them! "Whose Irritator was that?" said Zoe. "Who else?" said Rex as he looked on the ship then back to the Irritator. "It's the aliens!" The Irritator roared, having no fear of the tired Uintatherium and Megatherium and the damaged Deinonychus in front of him. Much dinosaurs in charge, yeah. Much chance to win, sadly no. And the Team also realized that. So did the aliens. Category:Blog posts